Redemption
by jobelle516
Summary: Loki saw her. He saw what he wanted... An AU story about Loki, and one of his conquests. Rating M, not quite sure where this will end up. Chapter 1 has MxM, but is human behaviour only.
1. Introduction

He saw her. He saw what he wanted. He thought for just one moment. With one or two other ... now he'd have to pay the price. And it was certainly a price he would gladly pay, if more than once, he would.

* * *

**~ Intro ~**

"_God damn it! Why can't I keep my eyes off her? Where did she come from?"_

Loki stood watching her, once more, from his vantage point. The foreman of the factory, up above all of them, looking over the whole building. She should have been one of many. In some way she was, one of his many wanted conquests. But she stood out from the whole collection of his conquests. Not that he'd had her, yet. Not that he'd been informed of when she started, where she came from, who she was, whose she was? Too many questions that gave him a headache.

Mostly the questions didn't really matter, she would be his, eventually. It was one time where she took her hair out of the regulation band. Beautiful chestnut, feathery flowing down to just past her shoulders. A soft straight fringe, covering her eyebrows. Even from his distance, her every feature was prominent to him. As her colleagues giggled and played around her, one putting a hand-sized blue flower above her left ear, another attached three peacock wisps, she stood transfixed waiting for them to finish their fun.

She giggled in a shy way, slight embarrassment but not stopping them. As they finished dressing her up they twirled her around. Clapping hands and cheering her bringing the softest of blinking eye lashes. Her little button nose sneezing into her cuff. They encouraged her and she twirled once more. A smidge dizzy she wobbled and grabbed hold of the nearest item.

She grabbed a hold of the young man nearby. He held her steady, as she looked up to the young man Loki saw her eyes sparkle with desire. At her young age, that wasn't permitted, Loki's anger started to rise as jealousy took over his being. That young man wouldn't be leaving the building, tonight. Well, he'd be leaving, but not alive.

Loki put down his notebook and sat, watching the scene continue. Watching as all outsiders do, not invited. One of her co-workers splayed her hair more, she giggled and spoke quietly. She took back her hair tie, removed the adornments and returned her style to the boring pony tale. As they returned to their work stations she grabbed the arm of the young man. Loki could feel her touch, on the young man. He could feel the hold on those biceps, the whispers in his ear and her pressure as she leaned against him, tripping on nothing but falling against the young man.

A certain heat, warmth came over his being, travelling south. Loki thumped his fist on the bench, so loud that the floor of people jumped and looked his way. And she looked at him too, and their eyes met. And now she knew, she must know….

* * *

**Author Notes, from a cute little author: **This is an AU Loki story, that I'm writing for someone. So expect the unexpected. 22nd Dec 2013. I don't own Loki, I don't know who does.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes, from a kute little author**_**: **This is an AU Loki story, that I'm writing for someone. So expect the unexpected. I don't own Loki, the Marvel dudes do.

_**Dedication: **_This is for someone who thought I am a guy and wasn't meaning to seem like flirting. She's not creepy at all and is so fun and flirtatious anyhow. And I know that she'll be freaking out reading this. But I just love provoking, even if not yet in the story itself. Does my gender really matter? _(yes, it does.)_ I hope you all enjoy this instalment of Redemption.

_**Rating and WARNING: **_M, not sure where this is going, so M rating is appropriate. This chapter has apparent MxM, but for the era and animal behaviour of humanity it is not what I consider gay. Try to think of female Lemurs, they are FxF in domination only.

_**Introducing an OC and the OC from the intro: **_Devon. He is Loki's personal assistant, his confidante, his boo, his subject. He is an integral part of Loki, until Loki can conquer Astrid. _Maybe more._

* * *

_**Locations mentioned are:**_ Loki's office, also called a room. It is his main 'vantage point. Astrid's work is a factory floor, mentioned also is her home.  
If you have difficulties following, please pm me and I'll see how I can change things. Others might be experiencing the same, but haven't said. This is a new, unfamiliar experience, so bear with me. If you don't comment, how will I improve this piece?

~ o ~

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Loki thinks back over the last few days. His memory feels heavy, as if he is in the audience of a movie. However, he is also the supporting actor, Astrid is the Lady in Waiting and that young man, a thorn in his side. For all that is mentioned, for all that is remembered, it is quite surreal.

~ o ~

Astrid and her young man were leaving for the night. As Astrid exited, that young man stopped and grabbed at her arm. "What is wrong?" she asks quietly. He leans in to her and whispers _he'll see her later, he forgot something inside_. Her forehead worries, she should tell him no, but has nothing other than a feeling to warn her. She should have listened, she should have said. After he left her, she heard nothing, and continued to her home.

~ o ~

Loki's right arm men had bought the young man to him, hands bound behind his waist. He was truly beautiful and it could easily be seen why Astrid loved him.

Although he had tried running from them through the building, they'd caught him after all. After falling down the stairs, what stopped him was crashing smack-dab into the centre pole. Often his occasional clumsiness left a collection of scars and bruises, but this time he was knocked out. He'd been a fun prey but also easy to apprehend and he was going to be an easy kill.

Thrown to his knees, at Loki's feet, fear and humiliation oozing from his pores. He trembles as he dares to lift his eyes to Loki, he sobs as their eyes connect. Loki is more than intimidating this close.

Loki stares the young man into submission. How dare he look up at him. He walks around him, seeing the trembles and fear. Relief expected when his competition will be done with.

Loki looks at his men, raising his arms he dismisses them. They walk backwards bowing, and leave through the hidden entrance behind the book case.

As the book case rumbles to a close, Loki raises his staff up high above the young man. With one fell movement he thunders the staff through the spine and deep into the body. A staff of personal properties, he raises it and smashes it down into the body, again, again and again!

The body is dead and done. It is smashed into many separate pieces and Loki and his room have blood and body pieces splashed around, an inevitable consequence. "DEVON!" Loki yells for his assistant. Devon enters, knowing full well what is expected of him.

Devon cleans the office and removes all evidence. Loki stands and watches. He's not numb, he just stands and admires Devon's dedication. When Devon has finished the room, removed all evidence, he comes back to clean Loki.

~ o ~

Loki stands unmoving. Pride in his chest at defeating his opponent. With his chin square, feet and body at ease, he lets his mind dream further anticipations of his time with Astrid, as Devon cleans him.

Devon brings in buckets of water. He removes Loki's boots and armor, putting these in his own room, that is alongside Loki's.

He comes back in and removes Loki's underwear. As Devon leans down for Loki to lift his feet one at a time, from his underwear, Loki pushes his hold on Devon's shoulder for support. Devon stumbles to the floor. An expected stronghold of domination, one that Devon welcomes every time. The underwear joins the other discarded clothing.

Loki sits on a bare wooden chair. Back straight, chin squared, chest puffed up in pride. Legs comfortably spaced. Thoughts of Astrid and physical attention from Devon raising a quality erection. He sits proud, pride in his manly body.

Devon stands behind, leaning Loki's head back he massages as he washes his hair. He allows for Loki's wet hair to sit momentarily on his chest allowing the moisture to permeate his clothing.

Devon moves knots aside as he attends Loki's shoulders, neck and arms. He comes around to Loki's feet, where he kneels on dark red material. _Colours matter and Loki demands the deepest colours, the best material for Devon and for himself._

After each foot is washed thoroughly it is placed on a towel alongside Devon's outer thighs. He removes the container of spent water, and puts in turn Loki's feet to his lap, for drying and massaging. Each foot produces the same experience, Loki's toes tap at Devon's lap and Devon adjusts his hips for Loki to feel through his clothing a definitive rising erection. The adjustment of the hips and Devon's sighs assist showing its quality and his submission.

~ o ~

Astrid had eaten her food. She'd paced around her home, cleaning the clean surfaces. Her aggravation and concern for her lover deeply unsettling. Knowledge of Loki's previous conquests also playing on her mind.

Her memory plays tricks on her. It must be tricks, could there not be another explanation? She had looked at Loki, their eyes met. And now she knew, she definitely knew.

For weeks she had felt eyes on her, but had not been able to locate them. She'd done her work, only making one or two errors. But the eyes, boring into her shoulders, and more.

She could feel them on her body, exploring where only herself and her lover dared venture.

When they got home they enjoyed the lasting effects. It was a natural response, an unprecedent response the first time. After that occasion, it became like her own oxygen.

And tonight, her lover is missing. She attempts to rest, per chance to sleep. A task monumentally difficult, without a physical release.

Respect as master of her own domain a proud moment for her. Eventually, as crickets of the night rub their legs, an occasional owl hoots and distant sounds rumble, she eventually drifts into a quality slumber. Allowing for her imaginative mind to take her where it wants to.

~ o ~


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes, from a kute little author**_**: **This is an AU Loki story, that I'm writing for someone. So expect the unexpected. I don't own Loki, the Marvel dudes do.

_**Dedication:** _Just for you and Ms SG.

_**Rating: **_M rating is appropriate. Rating M is for 16 plus. Self inflicted application of rules has hiatus of continuation. (I don't hold anything to ransom. pm me if you like, but the author has hit a dry well, with no plot bunnies to assist.)

* * *

_**Extra author notes, from this kute little author: **I see the viewing audience is wide, Hungary to Us, China to UK and Australia. I'd love a little feed back. Just a smidge? You can pm or guest review..._

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~

Anguish racks her body that night. She slept, but dreams were replaced with nightmares.

Tossing and turning through them she awakens in a sea of perspiration, heart racing and an un-natural rush of blood through her veins.

Unable to succumb to such madness, she goes to the washroom and applies the necessary steps to conjure up relief. This will only be possible and successful if her lover has truly perished, and she fears he has.

~ o ~

A certain amount of required time has passed, Astrid returns to her bedroom with deep satisfaction.

As she saunters to her bed a smile of pure delight takes over her face. True happiness settles into her being, she lays down welcoming rest once more.

A familiar weight is felt through the mattress, a hand reaches under bed clothes and over her stomach, pulling her in for an embrace.

She nestles him returning a tighter embrace.

Her lover is back and Loki hasn't won.

Astrid's eyes open wide and a sudden thought dawns ~ she has to take Loki down.

~ o ~

Devon rides the thundering beast, hunger and thirst and other necessities being satisfied hours earlier.

He dismounts throwing the reigns to the hired help. The beast snorts and stomps his front hoof, disturbing dust and ground.

Adjusting his riding clothes, he walks up the work steps, turns and admires where he can now enter the building. Looking over the street, the unsuspecting fool believes Loki will keep him.

A pawn in Loki's life, a toy.

Devon stands proud, smiling down on the other workers, they'll never know how fortunate they are, not to be in Loki's powerful grip of dependence.

Devon needs Loki, he needs him like his requirement to breathe.

As he lets his mind wander, a certain young man comes into notice. "_It can't be, can it?"_

Walking with Astrid, arm in arm, they walk past Devon, passed the bottom of the steps. Astrid nods at Devon appearing to say hello to his eyes. Not just a simple hello, but one indicating that she knows something. A cheeky smile on her face also showing a new boldness in her.

Even though Devon doesn't smile or acknowledge her idea, just a simple look in her direction, Astrid can read that she's upset him. _"I've won this round."_ Her thoughts are loud.

Devon needs to find Loki, fast.

~ o ~


End file.
